


The Bandana Code: Charcoal

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [26]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Barebacking, Black Widow - Freeform, Bottom Alex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Candles, Catsuite, Declarations Of Love, Dress Up, Dresses, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Flagging, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handkerchief Code, Home Cooking, Idiots in Love, Intense, Intense Orgasm, Jalex - Freeform, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Latex, Latex Kink, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Presents, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Top Jack, Touching, Wine, latex dress, latex fetish, romantic dinner, six month anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex stared in silent shock. He'd only been looking for a shirt to borrow, the last thing he'd been expecting was to find a black latex catsuit.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Kudos: 3





	The Bandana Code: Charcoal

Alex stared in silent shock. He'd only been looking for a shirt to borrow, the last thing he'd been expecting was to find a black latex catsuit.

He didn't know why he was so surprised that Jack would own something like this, he'd just never picture Jack being into it. Hell, surely it was something that would have come up by now? They weren't exactly secretive when it came to sex and turn-ons.

"Lex? Everything okay?" Jack's voice floated through from the other room. He'd only been planning on changing into some comfortable clothes so they could spend an evening on the sofa snuggling and watching a movie. It shouldn't have taken _that_ long. When he received no reply Jack went in search of his other half.

Alex jumped, dropping the outfit as Jack appeared in the doorway, eyebrow raised. "You good?" He asked, obviously amused.

Alex couldn't stop himself from blushing. He felt like he'd been caught in the middle of doing something naughty even though he'd done nothing wrong.

"Fine." He mumbled, grabbing a random tee and pulling it on.

Jack silently approached obvious amusement shining in his eyes as he stopped just behind the flustered lad, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Are you sure?" His tone was teasing but Alex knew there was at least an element of genuine concern hidden beneath it.  
"Yeah, I'm good."

Jack raised an eyebrow before glancing over to the draw Alex had been looking in. _Oh._

"Is someone getting a little flustered?" He purred making Alex blush harder.  
"No! I just... didn't realise that was one of your things."

Alex wasn't sure why he was being so awkward about this. He'd never really thought about latex before, though he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Jack in that catsuit. Thinking very dirty things.

"I wouldn't really say it was my 'thing'. I mean there's nothing wrong with it and the right outfit can make anyone look hot but it's not like a 'thing'. I mean that was just a Halloween costume from a couple of years back."

Alex raised an eyebrow as he turned in the circle of Jack's arms. "A Halloween costume?" Jack grinned cheekily.  
"Black Widow. I think I have the wig around here somewhere." Alex couldn't help but laugh at the mental image.  
"Sexy." Jack chuckled, shaking his head.  
"I dunno about that. It was a fun night though."

He leant in and pecked his lips as Alex smiled softly. "Should we go watch that movie now?" Alex nodded allowing Jack to take his hand and pull him back through to the living room.

They didn't speak about the latex thing again, but that didn't stop Alex obsessing over it. He didn't know why it had captured his imagination so much but he couldn't stop thinking about the suite. What it would feel like to run his hands over it, to feel it against his own body like a second skin. It was rapidly consuming him.

What he didn't realise was that Jack was fully aware of what was going on with him and he planned on finding a way to solve Alex's little problem.

For their six month anniversary, Alex was cooking them a romantic meal.

Rian was staying the night at Zack's so they'd have the apartment to themselves and as a result, Alex had gone into full romance mode. Candles, wine, music, the works.

He was nervously playing around with his hair when the doorbell rang indicating Jack's arrival. He felt himself instantly relax and all but ran to the door.

"Hey, you." He greeted, stepping back to let Jack in.  
"Hey yourself." Jack grinned leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"Something smells good." He noted as he stepped back, pulling off his jacket to reveal a smart shirt beneath.  
"I'm making cannelloni," Alex said with a smile.

Jack hummed in approval, following him through to the kitchen where the table was already set and candles flickered softly. He looked around with obvious surprise as Alex began pouring wine.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble!" He cried, smiling despite himself. Alex simply shrugged.  
"It's no trouble. I just wanted to get a little romantic."

Jack made his way around the table and pulled Alex into another kiss, intimate and lingering and full of obvious joy. "You're amazing," Jack whispered as he pulled back. Alex couldn't help but laugh.

Dinner went down a treat and Alex made a mental note to do it more often. He enjoyed sharing dinner with Jack and it was even better when he'd made it himself.

Jack made his way back from the bathroom with a nervous smile. "I know we said we weren't going to do presents." Jack began as he produces a smallish shopping bag out of nowhere. "But this isn't really an anniversary present so I figured it didn't really count so you can't get mad at me."

He handed the bag to Alex who took it sceptically. "What do you mean it's not an anniversary present?" Jack gave a small shrug as he retook his seat. "Open it and you'll understand."

Alex hesitantly took the bag and opened it up, nestled in amongst the tissue paper was something purple and made of shiny material. As Alex picked it up he realised it was wet look latex.

He immediately dropped it, unable to even allow himself to find out what the garment was. _What the fuck?_

His heart was racing as he sent Jack a wide-eyed look of shock. It was clear Jack was a little nervous from his tense shoulders and pensive expression.

"If you don't like it I can take it back." He offered after a moment. "It's just that... well, you've been acting really odd since you found that Halloween costume and I thought maybe this was why? If I'm way off please just say, I just figured you maybe didn't know how to bring it up."

Alex didn't know what to say. He hadn't realised he'd been quite so obvious. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came to him.

In the end, he got to his feet and made his way around the table to Jack, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "I love you." He whispered, unable to otherwise express the confusing cocktail of feelings swirling around inside him. Jack smiled, gently running a hand through his hair. "I love you too Lex."

Feeling like a kid at Christmas, Alex grabbed up the bag and carefully retrieved his new outfit. It was a purple dress and based on the cut it was fitted, probably designed for someone with curves who was probably smaller than him. It would stretch sure enough but it was going to be tight. Gloriously tight. Alex couldn't wait.

"I figured after your little school girl routine a dress would be more your style." He could hear the smirk in Jack's voice that accompanied his teasing tone but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was far too excited about this.

A lot of wiggling and half a bottle of baby powder later Alex was standing in front of the mirror in the ensuite staring at himself with fascination.

It clung to him, tighter than anything he'd ever felt before. Weirdly it reminded him of a hug. More importantly, he felt sexy, powerful, he could conquer the world in this dress. His erection was incredibly obvious where it pressed up against the material but he looked hot as hell.

He ran his hand over the material and bit his lip at the smoothness, he could feel the heat of his hands through it like he was nude. It felt amazing to touch and his chest was heaving with anticipation of what was to come. He really did have the best boyfriend.

He entered the bedroom and Jack was sat at the edge of the bed, already undressed. His eyes slowly trailed over Alex, taking him in from head to toe. He stood up wordlessly, eyes dark as he stopped directly in front of him.

He pulled Alex into him, kissing him dirty as his hands slid from Alex's waist to his ass. Alex shuddered at the intensity of the tightness combined with the feeling of Jack's body pressed up against him, the heat of him and the feeling of his skin through the dress. It was overwhelmingly glorious.

Jack's hands slid down from his ass to his thighs, lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed. He sat down, his back against the headboard as Alex settled, straddling his lap.

They continued to kiss hard and eager as Jack's hands slowly trailed over the figure-hugging outfit.

Alex couldn't keep quiet, moaning and gasping as he squirmed at the contact. He couldn't put it into words, it was almost like everything was heightened as Jack touched him. Every cell in his body was reacting to the simple stimulus in a way he'd never experienced before.

He released as small whine as Jack pulled away in order to grab the lube from the draw making him chuckle. "Easy Sexy." He grinned as he began to lube up his cock. Alex released a small huff but didn't comment.

The second Jack's cock was slick and his hand was out of the way Alex was lifting, lining himself up and sinking down on his cock. He moaned loudly as Jack filled him, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

He began to rock in Jack's lap, moaning in approval as Jack rubbed against the sensitive nerve endings within him sending pleasure flowing through him. He set a hard and fast rhythm, desperate for more.

Jack's hands were instantly sliding back up his torso, teasing Alex's nipples through the latex.

Alex made an inhuman noise in response, full-body shuddering at the sensation. His whole body was already tingling as Jack continued to graze his skin through the dress.

The latex caressing his skin combined with Jack caressing him was already overwhelming and he was loving every second of it.

He began to grind down on Jack harder, hungry with desire. He needed more, he needed to be so utterly overwhelmed with pleasure he didn't know which way was up.

Jack groaned softly, sliding his hands over Alex's body. He was utterly fascinated by how visceral Alex's reaction was to such simple touches. He kept pushing into Jack's caress as he speared himself on Jack's cock. He was so desperate it was entrancing.

Alex could feel beads of sweat all over his skin as the fire burned in the pit of his stomach. He was already so close and they'd barely gotten started.

"Jesus Lex." Jack laughed breathily, stunned by just how into this he was. He hadn't even been one hundred per cent sure he was right in his assumption that Alex had wanted this so seeing him so utterly strung out was a little surprising.

Jack began thrusting up into Alex's downward movements, jarring his spine as he pulled him down into a heated kiss. He made sure to keep his hands moving, teasing Alex through the garment. It had the older boy releasing the most delicious noises and they were going straight to Jack's cock.

"Oh god! Oh god, Jack!" Alex choked out, he was gripping tightly onto Jack's shoulders as his tired muscles just about managed to keep him bouncing. Every cell in his body was singing with pleasure and Jack's cock was hitting his prostate dead on and Jack's hands hadn't left his body since he'd bottomed out and it was all so god damn good. He wasn't gonna last much longer.

"Jack! Jack, I'm gonna cum!" He practically screamed. He was so turned on by the overload of stimulations and his leaking cock had somehow managed to get stuck between the dress and his stomach and holy shit did that feel good. It was a glorious tight pressure and as he began palming himself through the latex he could feel himself starting to fall apart.

Every muscle in his body was trembling and he'd stopped moving completely now, his face buried in Jack's neck as the younger lad thrust up into him as hard as he could.

He could feel himself getting dragged beneath the surface of the pleasure waves, caught up in the riptides that he had no chance of fighting against, not that he was even trying. He was more than happy to be swept out into the sea of bliss, drowning in the euphoria it provided.

Sensing Alex's desperation, Jack took over. He squeezed and rubbed at Alex's erection, kissing every inch of skin he could reach as Alex whimpered into his neck. "Just let go. You know you want to." He whispered, his exhaustion starting to take hold.

Jack thrust up as hard as he could once, twice, three times and finally, Alex was orgasming.

He released a breathy high pitched cry as his muscles clenched around Jack and his whole body convulsed as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through his system.

It was all too much for Jack who found himself cumming as well, unable to help himself as he thrust through it. Hard and intense.

Alex collapsed sideways on the bed, chest heaving as he fought to keep his eyes open. Every muscle in his body had turned to jelly and the pleasant tightness of the dress kept his mind spinning. He was wrecked.

It was a full twenty minutes before he'd gathered his senses enough to be coherent.

Jack smiled warmly at him, reaching across and running a hand through his sweat-slicked hair. "You okay?" Alex nodded enthusiastically, leaning across and kissing him sweetly. "Best non-anniversary anniversary present ever."


End file.
